


Tombstone Alternative

by AlissaShawWrites



Series: Tombstone's Deal [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: An alternative way Peter could have been saved by Tombstone.
Relationships: L. Thompson Lincoln/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Tombstone's Deal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Tombstone Alternative

Tombstone stepped out of the car and threw the door closed. He saw the other men; four of them dressed like they were going to a funeral, jump in their seats. 

He chuckled at their fear but the enjoyment was short-lived. “Ah, Mr. Lincoln! Or should I call you Tombstone!”

“Never call me ‘Mr. Lincoln.’ I’m Tombstone to you.”

“Right, sorry.”

“So what the hell did you drag me out here for?"

“Well, we have something more than just money to offer you for your product. It’s not exactly something we can just trade-off in public.”

Tombstone raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Oh yeah? Something better than money?” He chuckled maniacally, “I have my doubts. You better show me something good or else.”

“Oh trust me; this is worth more than anything else someone might offer you.”

They popped the trunk of the car and stepped out of the way for Tombstone. There was a boy; practically still a child, bound and gagged in a pool of his own blood. Were it not for the rough way his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, he would have thought he was dead. There was almost nothing to the kid. He was skin and bones; easy to tell with the only article of clothing left on him being a pair of Spider-Man boxer shorts.

“The fuck is this?” he snarled. “You drag me out here for some kid you maimed; claiming it’s better than money!”

“I know he doesn’t look like much, but I assure you it’s worth your while. This young man;” he ran a hand through the kids’ dirty, matted hair. “Well, you already know him but you know him better in a mask.” 

Tombstone felt something inside his chest burn. “You tellin’ me that’s Spider-Man?”

“That’s exactly who this is, or was. I doubt you’d let him put on that suit and cause us trouble again. He came poking around our hideout; who knows how he found out, and I suppose we had the upper-hand. We’d done some extensive research and figured out some of his weaknesses. He’s been ours for weeks and we made him perfect for you. He does try to escape every once and a while but I get the feeling that you'd enjoy finding your own methods of 'teaching' him not to do that." 

"Why the fuck should I believe that this is really him and not some random kid you snatched off the street?" 

"I imagined you wouldn't believe me so I brought a few things." 

He snapped his fingers and one of his henchmen took something out of the back seat of the car. Tombstone recognized it instantly. The one and only Spider-Man suit. “How did you get that?”

“He was wearing it when we got him. I also have a video of when we took the mask off him.” The man had a smug grin as he scrolled through his phone. “I had to save it; it’s priceless! The fear in his eyes.”

The man had no time to load the video before Tombstone grabbed his head and threw it against the back of the car. He fell to the ground, blood pouring from his broken nose. His men had drawn their guns and fired a few times based on the ringing in Tombstones ears; though he never felt it. Never did. Tombstone made quick work of them before finishing off the pathetic excuse for a mob boss' neck with a satisfying snap. 

He glanced at the phone; ignoring the screams of pain from the boy on the screen and silenced it as he trampled it to get over to the kid in the trunk.

He hadn't stirred yet, making the transfer from trunk to the back seat of Tombstones car much easier. As carefully as he could, he untied the kids’ hands and feet then took the gag out of his mouth before laying him out on the seat. He tried not to stare at the bruises on his wrists and ankles. 

"Once we get to a store, I'll get you a first aid kit," he said as if the kid was listening. Before he left, he made sure to collect any items that may make whoever stumbles upon the gruesome scene curious. 

He drove for a while before he found the perfect store. It seemed to be out in the middle of nowhere, looked to be mostly hunting and camping supplies, and a nearly empty parking lot with spaces secluded enough that they won't see into his car. 

He got what he needed; plus some food and water knowing that the bastards probably starved the poor kid, then went back to the car. Much to his dismay, the back door was open and the corn stocks in the field behind the car seemed to be disturbed. 

"You had to run," he sighed; following the trail. 

Normally, the kid was all stealth. Hard to see and nearly impossible to hear. This time, he easily latched onto the sound of sobbing and followed the somewhat trampled path. He found the kid on the ground holding his leg in obvious pain. 

Of course, when he looked up; most likely expecting his captors but instead meeting the eyes of a previous enemy, he panicked. "Tombstone?!" he exclaimed, trying desperately to back away from him. 

"Stop, kid. You'll just hurt yourself more and then I'll have more work to do. Did you break your leg or just sprain it?" 

Tombstone knelt down and opened the first aid kit. 

"You-You're helping me?" 

He reached for the quivering boy but he flinched away. "Who do you think got you away from those bastards?" 

"W-Why? Why would you help me?" 

"Listen," he growled. "Do you want help or not? In case you didn't notice, you're bleeding and can barely walk."

Hesitantly he nodded and stretched out his leg for Tombstone who started working on it immediately. He watched with fearful eyes while fiddling with the grass. "Did they give me to you? Do you-do you know why?" 

"They tried to sell you to me. And yeah, Spider-Man; I got a pretty good idea as to why." 

If not for the blood and dirt coating his face, Tombstone would have seen how pale the kid went at his statement. "You know I'm…" 

Tombstone threw one of the nutrition bars at him. "Yes now eat and let me work." 

He didn't seem to have any objections to that with what was probably the first piece of food he had seen in a while now sitting in his lap. He fiddled with the packaging; feeble fingers struggling to get it open before Tombstone sighed and opened it for him. 

He sputtered a soft, "thanks," before shoving the entire bar in his mouth. 

It kept him quiet while Tombstone worked on patching him up. He finished with his legs, he stood up. “I don’t think it’s broken. Can you walk?" 

"Y-Yeah I think so." He stood up, painfully slowly. 

"Shit, if you're gonna take that long doing everything I'll just carry you.”

“No, I can-” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before he was hoisted into Tombstones’ arms bridal-style. Instinctively, he laughed and wanted to make a joke but he stopped himself. "Sorry. Wasn't expecting that." 

He was carried back to the car and put in the back seat. "Here's the first aid kit, and water. You take care of yourself while I get you home." 

The kid did as he was told and started cleaning himself off with the sanitary wipes, focusing mostly on the cuts that may get infected as well as his face. Tombstone kept glancing in the rearview mirror to watch him. The kid noticed, looking up and then back down before their eyes met. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you kid." 

He jumped at the sudden statement. "Are-are you sure?" 

"Would I have untied you and given you first aid if I wanted to hurt you?" 

"I don't know…" 

"That's a waste of time. I wouldn't waste my effort either." 

"Why? Why are you helping me?" 

"I don't take too kindly to people who play with their food. If you wanna kill them, you kill 'em. If you wanna fight, you fight. You don't just torture 'em for fun." 

They went quiet for a moment before he whimpered. "You alright kid? I can stop the car if you need me too." 

"Please. I'm so dizzy." 

Tombstone pulled the car off to the side of the road and let the kid settle himself so he was lying down. "Here." He pulled off his jacket and handed it to the back seat. "I don't have blankets so this'll have to do.”

“Thank you.”

“Whatever, kid. Don’t go thinking I like you.”

It wasn’t long before he heard softer breathing and concluded that the hero was sleeping. He was quieter than when Tombstone first saw him. Maybe he was starting to feel better? He had no idea how good the kids enhanced healing was but he knew it was fast so that was a definite possibility.

He drove the rest of the way home in relative silence; not even turning on the radio in fear of waking his passenger up. When he got back to New York he had a very important decision to make. Did he risk taking him to the hospital or hope the poor excuse of a doctor he had for his men would take good care of him? 

Eventually, he settled on the hospital.

_____

The next time Peter awoke, he was lying in a bed; a clean one. When his eyes focused, he saw the tubes and bandages all over his body. A hospital. For once he was happy to be there. Warm, stitched up; and most of all, safe. 

Someone next to him seemed to move once they noticed him stirring. For a split second, he panicked and involuntarily flinched,

“It’s okay, Peter. It’s me,” a soft voice soothed.

“MJ?” he asked, unable to mask the fear in his voice. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” She moved into his line of sight, taking his hand carefully in hers. 

"MJ. Oh god MJ!" 

He broke down; he couldn't help it. He had been hurting too long without being able to show it. He cried hard and let her hold him as he trembled. 

"I'm so glad you're back, Peter. I was so worried." 

"I-I never thought I'd ever make it home." 

"No one even knows how you got back." 

"You won't believe me if I tell you." 

"Try me." 

He took a few long breaths. "Tombstone."


End file.
